Conventionally, a tire for a motorcycle, which is employed in an automobile motorcycle which is oriented for motocross or enduro events specialized for a rough ground, is required to have its high applicability to an extent such that the tire is adaptable to road surfaces of a variety of states from a hard road surface such as a dry unpaved road surface to a soft road surface such as a muddy ground. In such a tire for a motorcycle, in order to enhance a gripping force (traction performance), a method of generally providing a plurality of block-shaped land portions at a tread to thereby cut the land portions into a road surface is widely employed.
In addition, in consideration of the fact that characteristics to be imparted to a land portion are different depending on a hard road surface and a soft road surface and the fact that a shoulder region of a tread is mainly employed at the time of cornering on a hard road surface, a method of making disposition patterns of land portions different from each other depending on a center region and the shoulder region of the tread is known (refer to Patent Document 1). According to such a method, the applicability of the tire for a motor cycle to a road surface can be improved.
Further, in a case where the tire for a motorcycle rolls on a hard road surface, since it is difficult to cut land portions into the road surface, a method of increasing an area for grounding onto the road surface by employing a soft rubber in the land portions is known as well. According to such a tire for a motorcycle, even at the time of rolling on the hard road surface, it is possible to ensure required performance such as a griping force, feeling of grounding, and steering stability.